No Regrets
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: Friends are the flowers that grow in life's garden. -Anonymous


_**No Regrets**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters; if I did, **Itachi **would still be alive. _

_R.I.P._

* * *

It's over; _he's free._

The person he swore to kill, the person he has trained so hard to destroy, was finally gone; destroyed…

And **he** did it.

"_Free…I'm free…_" Was what went through Sasuke's head that very moment. He can now do whatever he wanted to.,(_but what?)_ ,He can now wander this world freely, now that the embodiment of his hatred was gone…,_(What's there to live for?)_

Rain poured harshly on Sasuke and Itachi's corpse. Sasuke looked around their battleground, nothing was left…just like what was waiting for him back home. **Nothing. **He lowered his gaze to his deceased brother's corpse, with a small smile, Sasuke whispered, "It's okay brother…" with those words he reached for the blade on the ground and held it sternly in front of him. His gaze darkened as images of his mother, father, aunt, uncle, brother, and the rest of the Uchiha Clan flashed before his eyes. All of them were smiling…were they waiting for him?

"…_I want to see them…" _Sasuke eyes lowered as he remembered the day his Clan was murdered…by his own brother no less. _"I don't want to be alone…"_ Sasuke closed his eyes, he remembered his younger self, crying to one of the nurses while he was in the hospital. _"I'm not alone! I can't be…" _he cried, _"…I'm scared…"_

On that day, Sasuke opened his eyes to bitter reality, he was alone. He was alone for 15 years…and he made something out of that.

He became stronger, to kill this certain man; and now this man, Itachi, was dead. His corpse right next to Sasuke.

_It just fucking hurts…loneliness…_

Sasuke could feel himself tearing. _Tears…?_

He remembered the last time he cried was for his family…He felt those tears overflowing once again. That feeling was back…and he hated it.

The grip on the blade tightened. There was nothing left to live for, this was it.

He was about to thrust the blade into him when…

_Flash_

Naruto's face appeared in his head.

Sasuke scowled, _"NO!"_

He stopped the blade just inches away from his heart. Sasuke attempted to kill himself again when…

"_TEME!" _

Sasuke's eyes widened…_"Naruto…"_

Memories of Team 7 flooded his memories.

His perverted sensei,

Annoying fan girl Sakura,

Stupid, loudmouth Naruto…

All their adventures…all their bondage…

_My family…_

The blade dropped to his side….he hasn't lost _everything _right…?

There was still the warmth of Team 7; _whom he's missed. _

Thoughts flooded Sasuke's mind…Will they forgive him for what he's done? Will they be able to go back to those happy days? Will he be able to smile like he did before all this happened?

This was too much for him to handle…Sasuke felt sick.

_**They'll never forgive you.**_

His inner persona sneered, Sasuke's eyes became darker…was he right?

_**You even tried to kill them. Get real…why would they want some traitor to be part of their family? They might think you'll betray them again…**_

Blinded, Sasuke agreed slowly what his dark persona was saying. What was done is done, he's done too many unforgivable acts to the people he claimed he valued the most.

Sharingan activated due to rage, he grabbed the blade once more and aimed it towards his heart…

_This was it…_

_I'll see them all soon…_

_**No regrets. **_

"**SASUKE!" **

A voice called out from the distance…a voice so familiar. He felt a body cling to him from behind, sobbing so hard, he thought that person would break…

Sasuke dropped the blade to his side and slowly looked behind him.

There…crying for him…was Sakura.

"S-sasuke…" she choked out, "P-p-please…don't…." He felt her grip on him tighten. She was trying to stop him.

"Sakura…" he muttered, dropping the blade. From behind Sakura, he saw Naruto and everyone else with tears running down their eyes, watching them. _They came__…_

"IDIOT!" Naruto bit out, tears streaming down angrily. "….I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D RUN AWAY FROM ALL OF US…" Naruto was too welled up with his emotions…relief…sadness…anger…

Sasuke looked up to him, then to Sakura, who was still crying. "Sasuke…" he heard her mutter, "don't leave…please…"She held on to him as tight as she could. "Konoha needs you…Naruto needs you…I need you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization…he was never alone…

_And he'll never be…_

Team 7.…his family…came for him…

Wrapping his arm around Sakura's smaller body, he rested his head on her shoulder, and vaguely, Sakura heard him mutter: "I'm home."

* * *

**A.N.: Corny ending, no? **

**This is actually my very first Naruto story! Well I haven't been on Fanfiction in a while and was a bit surprised to see how they updated the site, haha. So I've been reading some stories, (with laziness to fix mine --), and this idea popped up into my head while I was thinking of how I want Sakura and Sasuke to meet again ). (Unfortunately I know that they won't see each other for awhile...or will they O.o) **

**PLEASE pardon any grammer mistakes I may have (, and if my story doesn't make much sense. As I said, this is my first time I wrote a Naruto story and I may lack some experience on the characters. I don't know them that well, so I tried to get more info on them as much as I can ). I'm interested in Naruto, but I've been behind lately...my friend gives me the updates, haha. **

**So how is this for a shot? I reallly don't know if you guys will like it, since it is my first time, but hey! First time for everything right? **

**I may write more stories in the future, this was just a refresher. Thank you so much for reading this though and please tell me what you think! **


End file.
